


Mirrors

by esperink



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: WKM, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, based off a tumblr post, because you know, how to tag, it's wilford now, post-wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: It started so long ago...





	Mirrors

 (Inspiration [here](https://chase-brody-protection-squad.tumblr.com/post/168482760305/oo-heres-more-sadness-you-didnt-ask-for-wilford))

 

He doesn’t know when he started avoiding mirrors. He didn’t even use them when getting ready for an interview. Typically, Wilford checks himself using the reflection of a shiny object. He knows it’s not his reflection that causes fear.

If he happens to walk into a room with a mirror, he walks right back out and refuses to go near that room. If someone happens to be holding a mirror, he avoids that person for three days; no more, no less.

The other egos know he has this fear of mirrors. They make sure to keep mirrors out of the way, per Dark’s request. They don’t understand Wilford’s fear.

But that’s okay. Neither does he.

 

 


End file.
